ReUpload: To Find Where I Belong
by ThatKidAidan
Summary: Quinn was the daughter of the almighty gods Zeus and Hera. She was kidnapped by her tyrant uncle in hopes that he could take over the world and destroy his brother. Quinn knows she's not like all the other kids, but all she really wants is to belong. That's where Rachel comes in. Can Rachel make her feel loved and possibly help her discover where she came from? *R/R* Enjoy


_CRASH!_ The sound of objects colliding with each other and the voice of an upset baby rose Hera from her sleep. She ran from her bed, where lied her sleeping husband, to go check on her baby girl. Reaching the nursery, Hera's heart broke as she burst into tears. The nursery was empty, except for the little Pegasus that was trapped under a crate. "My baby!", she shrieked. Zeus was awaken from his slumber by the sound of his distressed wife. Running to her, he took in the sight before him. "Nooooooooo!" he bellowed. That was the day that all of Olympus lost a beautiful baby girl.

Hades watched on in triumph from the underworld as his brother wept. "And that is how you bring the Almighty Zeus to his knees!" he jeered to his minions, Pain and Panic. "Now that the little sunspot is dead, the world will be mine and there won't be anything that brother dearest can do about it". Pain and Panic celebrated along with their master, deciding to leave out the part about how the baby wasn't actually dead and that they didn't fully complete their mission, but the kid was human and she wasn't a threat anymore, right? Right.

*18 years later*  
>"Out of my way, FabGay!", a mindless jock spat, right before tossing a cherry slushy in Quinn Fabray's face. The slushy hit her like an icy slap in the face. Quinn kept her face emotionless as the daily routine continued with the Cheerios and other students laughing at her despair, she never let them see how much the bullying affected her. She wiped the slushy from her glasses, then grabbed her clean up kit from her locker and retreated to the bathroom.<p>

The blond girl sighed in relief when she saw that the bathroom was empty and then proceeded to clean herself off. She was so fixated on washing out the red corn syrup, that she didn't even notice the Cheerio that appeared beside her. "You shouldn't let them treat you like this". Hazel eyes left their task to meet soft brown ones. "Rachel...Uh, w-well, there's not much I-I can do...", Quinn sputtered, nervously. Rachel gave her a knowing look, "You're not a coward, Quinn, we both know that. I also know that you could beat up any one of those jocks, and so does everyone else. You not standing up for yourself let's them think that they can walk all over you, and that's not right. I've been trying to stop the slushy attacks, but there isn't much I can do while Santana is Head Cheerio. You need to defend yourself, or else that cute face of yours will be hit with a slushy everyday." After all that was said, the only thing Quinn could think was 'Did Rachel just call me cute?'. Quinn soon realized that Rachel was waiting for a response so she nodded her head dumbly, not trusting her voice in this moment.  
>The Cheerio gave a small smile and headed for the exit. "And yes, I did call you cute", she confirmed before walking out. Quinn's breath caught in her throat, suddenly worried that Rachel could posses the power to read minds. She quickly refuted that thought, because powers and abilities like that don't exist in the real world.<p>

Quinn exited the girl's room, making sure there weren't any jocks nearby. Deciding that the coast was, well not exactly clear, but safe enough, she headed for her first class of the day. On her way, she a girl who seemed to be having a huge amount of trouble balancing all her work. Quinn thoughtfully rushed over to help, but help wasn't exactly what happened. She accidentally tipped over the girl's stack of books, which caused the to collide into a teacher, which then caused him to fall into Coach Sue Sylvester who spilled her protein shake all over her track suit. Quinn braced herself for the fire that would soon be coming from the insane cheerleading coach. "Figgins' office, NOW!" she yelled, much to everyone's dissatisfaction. Quinn decided to save her apologies on Coach Sylvester, because all she did was mock her in a voice that sounded like Mickey Mouse.

The young Fabray was told to sit in the office silently with Figgins until her father came to pick her up. When he arrived, he could see the atoning look in her eyes. "It's...good...to see you again ", the aging Indian man greeted him. "Let's just get down to it, Principle Figgins. We've been here before.", he said wanting to get down to business. Figgins sighed, "This is the third time this week that your daughter has caused some kind of havoc. Other students and even teachers are saying she is a hazard to our safety". "Plus, she owes me for my limited edition Women In Charge track suit! I expect the payment in cash", Sue interrupted. Quinn hadn't even noticed her there, but from the look of her father's and Figgin's faces, they hadn't either. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here? This is a matter between myself and the principle" Russell said, staring daggers at the cheerleading coach. "I'm here because the abnormally strong yet clumsy freak you call a child is a danger to society! She can't attend school with normal children! I'm actually afraid that she might use the fatter ones as lifting weights". Quinn shut her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the three adults in the room arguing. She finally decided to listen once they all seemed to calm down and after Sylvester finished threatening to sell Russell on the Black Market. Figgins cleared his throat, "As much as I hate to do his, I have to agree with Sue. Quinn is unstable in this environment. Something has to be done". Quinn watched as her dad rubbed his temples. "Maybe we can home school her, hire a tutor, or something. " Figgins nodded his head, agreeing with that idea. "Here is a list of students that are certified for tutoring jobs here. Maybe it will be best if she can still stay in touch with a peer or two." Figgins handed over the list and Russel gave a quick once over.

The drive home was silent. Quinn felt terrible that she had to put her father through so much. At the same time, Russell felt terrible that he was giving his daughter no choice but to be home schooled. He knew she was a special girl, and he'd love her no matter what, but it was getting difficult trying to fight the school.  
>Finally Russell broke the silence. "Honey, being home schooled won't be so bad. You'll get to sleep in and you won't be forced to eat cafeteria food". Quinn chuckled, the food at school was terrible. "It's okay dad, I'm not upset, I just...I just wish that I could find a place where I belong.". She looked out the window, watching the trees whiz by. Seeing his daughter so sad, broke Russell's heart. "Uh, why don't you take a look at the tutor list. Maybe you'll see a friend on there", he suggested hopefully. Quinn never really mentioned any friends, but like any father, he hoped that there was at least one person that his child could all a friend. The young Fabray grabbed the paper and looked it over. Reading the names, she saw Blaine Anderson. He was a nice enough guy, but she and him never really spoke. She saw the name Brett Sakowski. It sounded familiar, then she realized that was Stoner Brett. How did he even get on this list? After a couple of unrecognizable names, she came across Rachel Berry. Quinn's eyes lit up. "Uh, dad, can Rachel Berry be my tutor?" she asked in her 'Daddy's Little Girl' voice. Russel wasn't one to say no to her when she spoke like that and gave in.<br>Quinn was suddenly extremely excited for being home schooled.


End file.
